Crimson eyes
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Naruto with Kurenai! a oneshot this time, made for all people to enjoy... only two people are worthy of crimson eyes... and have them... Kurenai and Naruto... this is their story, of how they came to meet, and live together... featuring a poem by me... PL


**Crimson eyes**

Disclaimer: I wrote this for fun and because I was bored out of my mind at the moment…

It is Naruto with Kurenai! And a one-shot…

Small tribute to AntiAssasinGuy who commented on the fact that I only seem to be excelling in writing hot Naruto with Kurenai sex scenes…

* * *

He looked at the tree opposite of him. Looking at the tree made him think about the way which made up his life, the tree representing it making it look like his life continually branched out. His eyes slowly turned crimson as he could feel Kyuubi's demon Chakra raging through his body, filling his coils with the crimson Chakra. 

She looked at the Genin who stood there, staring at a tree and watched how chakra seemed to emanate from his body, forming a mist around it, moving in a pattern as the dark chakra seemed to make even more come out, making the grass around it become yellow, the life being sucked out of it by the malicious chakra. She briefly thought back to that day, fifteen years ago and froze for a moment as he turned around, blood red slanted eyes looking at her.

"Kurenai-sensei… Hinata-chan, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun… How are you?" his voice was darker then normal, the whisper marks standing out when he looked at the sensei of the team, his eyes zooming in on her red eyes, like his own.

_She got the same red eyes as me…_ he muttered on the inside of his brain, looking at the woman's figure before directing his attention to Hinata who blushed as she noticed him looking at her. Kiba barked a greeting, his huge dog Akamaru growling something, Shino didn't greet him and Naruto was silent afterwards. "You guys want to help me train? Sensei is still in the hospital, and Sakura-chan has to train with Tsunade-baachan… Not to mention that I really need help with genjutsu…"

He muttered that in an almost ashamed manner, looking at the ground while he said that. "I got an appointment with Kaasan and Neesan, so I won't be able to help." Kiba's voice made him look up to the dog boy and a small smile slipped on his face: "What would I be able to learn from a mutt like you?" Kiba laughed at that and said: " A lot… and this time you won't beat me by farting, Naruto."

Naruto laughed at that and said; "It would be quite hard to do that… beat me, that is… I can mortally wound Jiraiya-sensei when I go a bit berserk so imagine the things I can do while lucid…" a grin slipped on his face, a dark one as the power within his coils made him feel so very powerful.

"And, what about you Ssshinoo?" his voice was darker now, seemingly like a serpent, though that was because the power made his voice slightly stranger then normal, the words coming out like hisses, like a serpent.

"I have to collect new species of bugs… we are getting low on variety…" and the bug user walked away, probably to some ant hill to check out the bugs. He looked at the two unasked female members of team Kurenai, Kurenai and Hinata, Hinata having gained a lovely shade of red. "My, my is that attraction to me that I smell, Hinata-chan?" she looked at him with those pearly white eyes and blushed deeper and Naruto's grin seemed to grow darker at that admission: "Well, even if you would want to be my girlfriend, or something like a fuck-buddy, I very much doubt we'd be able to go out… last time I tried getting close to a girl, her father nearly castrated me with a kitchen knife… only if someone's parents agree with it, I would go out with a girl… and I'm getting desperate…"

Hinata winced badly, looking at him with her reddened cheeks and then mumbled that she better go to ask her father for permission to date anyone, even him… He knew that she would be back, waiting for his answer…

"So that leaves us, Yuuhi-sama…" the term of a higher status made her flinch slightly; "Just call me Kurenai, Naruto-kun." He nodded and said; "Would you like to train me in genjutsu? Jiraiya-sensei didn't spend much time on it, and I have been wanting to learn how to defend myself against genjutsu…" she gave him a serious look. "Are you willing to spend some time with me to learn how to effectively counter genjutsu?"

He nodded enthusiastically: "Hai, Kurenai-san."

They set to work soon thereafter, choosing a training spot far away from the others, to train in silence, Naruto's eyes returning to blue once again.

He looked at her as she explained the basics of genjutsu, with him providing her with questions: "Kurenai-san, is it something like the henge?" she nodded and said; "I can't believe that Kakashi never taught you how to recognise them… the Academy should at least have prepared you for that…"

She decided to play with his mind a little bit, to give him a little taste of genjutsu. Her hands blurred into seals as she swirled out of view, a rather devious genjutsu being set on him.

Naruto looked around for Kurenai, only to freeze at the sight of the woman standing in front of him, clouds covering all the naughty bits and seeing her blow a kiss to him… it made him shrug it off and then reply in the same favour. "Oiroke no jutsu!"

To see him not faint at the sight of her exposed body was quite a different thing from what she had envisioned, already wanting to see the twin geysers of blood coming from his nose, but at the jutsu that he just had done made her eyes twitch slightly as a long pair of legs was revealed, looking up to see the gentle curve of a female body and then looking to see Naruto stare back at her, a female face this time but still identifiable as Naruto.

Immediately she dropped the henge, a blush coming on her face; "Wha…"

"Oiroke no jutsu, wards off every pervert in the area… I even have an extended version called the Harem no jutsu, in which I transform into many of these hot girls… using Kage bunshin, that is…" she could see herself doing htat in front of a pervert like Kakashi and then watch him faint… it would be hard to do of course, not wanting to reveal her naked body to anyone…

After they had finished, she was surprised that he seemed to be able to absorb a lot of information about genjutsu really fast, and as the sun was setting, she looked at him, feeling a bit out of place; "You understand it all? The theory, the genjutsu I used?"

Naruto nodded and said; "Getting a lesson by such a pretty lady would have anyone memorise it… No offence, but I think you are really pretty, Kurenai-san…" a blush rose to his cheeks as he looked at her, his eyes turning blood red once again as he looked at her, a blush also on her face; " Naruto-kun…" she said, looking at him, her cheeks being dangerously heated… the comment had been making her feel very hot, not because of the heat in the area, but the feeling that it made her feel. The feeling of the words made her feel some lost sense of comfort that had been lacking within her...

They met the next day, the young one being in hiding from the crowds, which came each year. "You think they would have given up after my two year absence…" he muttered as he rushed away from the villagers who had gotten the idea to harass him, making him unable to fight back or else face a trial for harming an 'innocent' civilian of Konoha and be made an exile because of it…

Swhe looked at him and said; "Its that festival, isn't it?" he nodded and she shrugged and said; "Let's go to the Hokage monument. With me with you they won't bother us, or else I'll use a genjutsu to get away… they won't be considered harmful, and then you won't get to stand trial, and I'll claim that they were about to do harm to my persona, does that sound alright?" he looked at her, seeing her dressed in an elaborate red kimono, reserved for special occasions probably and then disappeared with her in a swirl of leaves, reappearing on Yondaime's head.

"Usually they would throw things at me… it hurt a lot, but Kyuubi would heal the bruises and other things fast…" he smiled slightly as he recalled that one time where he had spent his birthday in peace, staying at Hokage-jiisan's office for the day, looking at the people who came to visit while talking to the Hokage.

"I really feel for you, seeing you get hurt every time on your birthday. You may not have known it, but I was one of the chuunin who goit assigned to watch you for a week. You never noticed but we eliminated a few threats to your life. It was then that I started to respect you…" she ne4ver had really understood the hatred o the older people for Naruto, sseeing him as the Hero, and not as the Demon but the moment that he looked at her, his eyes turning a demonic bloody red and he said;M "You don't know how much that means to me, Kurenai-san. To know that you kept me safe during my childhood makes mje feel comfortable around you… while I can't go and enjoy my birthday, would you allow me to read you a poem I composed last night?"

She was flattered by that and said; "Go ahead…" he blushed and then began:

_Her red eyes, mesmerising pools of blood_

_Her form, looking oh so very good_

_Knowing that I cannot attain that grace, the serenity_

_But does she know that I see her more beautiful every time I just see?_

_Blood, bones and skin, I would waste it all for her_

_My angel, my blood eyed goddess who destroys every glare_

_I made this for you, my teacher, my instructor from above_

_I thank you for your shown love…_

As he finished, he could feel her presence beside him. He looked at her, looking it her blood red eyes as she kissed him on the forehead, looking at him with her eyes seemingly misted over. "That was beautiful, Naruto-kun…"

They stayed at the Hokage monument for some time, just watching the festival beneath them, looking at each other from time to time., she, the Jounin was sneaking peeks at the genin who was also sneaking peeks at her.

"Would you like to come over to my place for the night? Maybe drink a little? It's your birthday, and staying over at a young woman's place should be treated as a good gift…" She smiled at him as he nodded and said;"Thank you for inviting me to your house, Kurenai-san."

He sat down in the living room, looking at the interior as she fetched a few shot glasses and a bottle of Vodka. "I usually drink some vodka to calm my nerves at stressful times…" she said as a way of explaining. "That or some red wine…"

The moment that he tasted the vodka, he felt like his senses ignited and his blood red slanted eyes shot open and he coughed. She giggled, a feminine sound which echoed through the room. She showed him how to do it, and he copied it, asking for more, getting used to the feeling and soon both of them were drunk, and telling random facts about themselves:

"And then Ero-sennin told me to go and measure myself there and after I told him that I am 11 inches down there, he just wouldn't believe it and just pushed me in front of a whore who undid my pants and measured me there, and then asked to get me to fuck her like hell… I refused of course…" she looked at him, her eyes slightly unfocused and said; "Would Naru-chan want Kurenai-chan to get his virginity away?" she asked, a drunken slur in her voice and she giggled in a way which was reminiscent of Orochimaru as he simply coloured.

After another three bottles, she had told him that she had once tried to have sex, but that Asuma had nearly fainted once she had shown him her bra, still wearing a shirt… they had given up after that, deeming him not worthy of her…

Three hours later, at 11 PM Kurenai's shirt was off, as was Naruto's , which was deemed a fair game by kurenai and they sat there in their underwear, crimson lingerie for Kurenai while black boxers for Naruto.

Red slanted eyes looked into blood red eyes who looked inquisitively into hers: "We shouldn't be doing this… We've barely known each other, but already we are here…" they drifted off to sleep at that, his head on the armrest, looking angelic to the world, Kurenai falling asleep with her head on his chest.

They didn't like it when they were awakened at six AM by an alarm clock going off and Kurenai finding something poking into her chest, her hand accidentally nearly crushing it when she tried to get up to get something for the hangover…

Naruto was okay already when he woke up and he looked at Kurenai who was still dressed in lingerie and sighed and said; "We're definitively doing this again, won't we, Kurenai-chan?"

She nodded and said; "You're going to be living here, since I don't think you'd be safe living in that dump that you call a house… All I ask of you is that you don't look at me while I'm in the shower… and that you'll listen to me when I come home…"

And so started the first day of the two crimson eyes people living together, only to be disturbed by a loud voice: "KURENAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto shook his head and motioned for her to get dressed…

It would be a tough thing to explain…

* * *

Finally! I made this within 4 hours with constant delays like my mom telling me to go and clean my room…. 

Anyhow, I hope this is well liked… I'll be putting up a new chapter to other stories soon, see you all later…

PS: If the authors who did the NaruKure pairing were to be listed as Sannin, I would make AntiAssasinGuy Jiraiya, myself Orochimaru. ( I wrote the first and possibly only Naruto with Kurenai hard sex scene, using her in multiple three and foursomes...) who Tsunade will be? well, I'm not sure... never really look at the author names...

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Ja ne!

Demon God of Chaos


End file.
